theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Watt's Room
The strange thing about Dr. Watt's room, or more accurately, the first strange thing people notice about Dr. Watts Room, is that it moves around a lot. It is not that Dr. Watt moves from room to room, the room itself moves. Nor is it limited to moving about the ACADEMY. Dr. Watt's room can apparently open to almost anywhere in time and space. All he has to do is closing the door, reshuffling his books and knick-nacks, and then reopen the door into Antarctica. Dr. Watt make sure people know there are limits to teh classroom's power, but he as of yet not told anyone what those limits are. The room itself, politely put, is a mess. Book and items Aside from the "artifacts," books are Dr. Watt's joy. He says that he hates taking a book from the library because it would mean he would have to give it back, and parting with a book was something he hated to do. He has more books per square foot than the library. While the content of Dr. Watt's collection would be the envy of any librarian, Dr. Watt's cataloging system would have driven Webster, or indeed any librarian insane. In fact, it is uncertain if Dr. Watt has a system. He just knows where the books were, although sometimes it may take him two or three tries. And he always knows the exact page to find that one tiny obscure piece of information. The room seems to have four closets, whose content varies. If Dr.Watt wills it they open up into a large hall, much like the Dwarven Hall in Lord Of The Rings. From here there are hundreds of doors. Some are other control rooms, each with different "themes." Dr. Watts favorite room is of course the often used "Classroom Theme." Others include "Spaceship Bridge," "Submarine," "Wizard's Castle," Renaissance Workshop," and "French Bistro" complete with a robotic french waiter who understands English but refuses to speak it. Each control room can open up doors to different locations. While the controls of each room are different, the basic operating principles are the same. Something Dr. Watt calls "Information Dynamics" or the ID Drive. In the early 20th century scientist discovered that time, gravity and space are linked. In the beginning of the 21st, scientist like Hawking and Thorne started developing theories of information transfer though things like black holes. Apparent the discover was made, or will be made, that information itself affect time, space and gravity. In the "Messy Classroom" theme, information transfer is represented by physically moving books and items around. Moving the wrong book could propel the class hundreds of years, but happens only rarely. This is why most student make sure that the door to Dr. Watt's room remains open. It is unclear if Dr. Watt is a time traveler from earth's past or if he is from the future. Indeed he may even be an alien from a planet which mass produces time machines just as we produce cars. Some suggest that Dr. Watt and his room are one and the same and that they are both manifestations of the space time continuum, making Dr. Watt Father Time himself. This theory is usually only mentioned after a few drinks on faculty poker night. This claim usually makes Dr. Watt smile and raise the bet. Category:ACADEMY building